


Out of Space and Time

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, daudrey smut, potentially canon-compliant if you squint, season 3 to 4 break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Takes place shortly after the end of Season 3. Started out as some random Daudrey smut, but is potentially canon-compliant if you squint.





	Out of Space and Time

Duke assumed he had to be dreaming; real life did not get this good. He was pressed close against Audrey Parker, her skin against his chest, his back against a cool white wall that seemed to go on forever.

She kissed him and pushed her fingers through his hair as her lips slid over his. He pulled their hips together, sliding his fingers beneath the belt of her jeans and feeling the warmth of her skin. Audrey was in his arms and half dressed and he had no idea how they had got here or when they had lost their clothes; it had to be a dream.

And he had to assume it was Audrey, but as she pulled back and looked at him for a moment, he was reminded that her hair was longer, her eye make-up was much darker, and where had that nose ring come from? He was about to say something (though he wasn't sure what) but then she darted back towards him, planting kisses on his collarbone before moving to his nipple, at which point he forgot anything he might have been about to say because,  _oh god her tongue is pierced_.

Dream!Audrey gave a little moan of appreciation at his gasp of surprise when the metal of her jewellery hit his skin. She moved to kiss him again, pushing her tongue further into his mouth so that now he felt her tongue stud against his.

He kissed back; kissed through the disquieting, nagging feeling that there was something else he was supposed to be doing; something important, something urgent, something that absolutely could not wait. Something entirely undefined. But, this was a dream and dreams weren't supposed to make sense, right? No one could blame him for not thinking logically in a dream, surely.

She pulled their bodies together and he felt her breasts press against his chest. Her hands snaked around his waist to run up his back, and then she dug her nails in on the way back down.

He moaned enthusiastically and pushed himself further away from the wall so she'd have more room to do it again. He found that the room (the corridor?) they were in was narrower than it looked, and all of a sudden it was Audrey who had her back against the smooth white bricks of the opposite wall.

She reached with one hand to pull him down to her level for a kiss, as the other undid her fly and pulled at her clothes. The dream (if that was what it was) had shifted now; there was no confusion any more, there was no doubt. There was only the sure and certain knowledge that he was exactly where he was meant to be.

He pulled urgently at his own belt, and as they pushed the last of the fabric away from their bodies she wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up on top toes towards him. He took the hint and lifted her weight, holding her hips and pressing her back against the wall as they kissed, her face now level with his, her beauty easy to see in the shadowless light they were bathed in.

Her nails scraped down his back again and he responded with his teeth against her earlobe, gratified to hear the force of her moan as he licked her skin. He pushed their bodies together and she shifted her hips in his grasp, moving her mouth to his ear just long enough to whisper, “Do it. Fuck me.”

He pressed his body to hers from the chest down, warm soft skin hiding a heart beat fierce enough for him to feel. And then he pushed into her and as the muscles of her cunt slid over his cock he gasped again, held tight inside her by the sensation, kept in place even as he moved.

Their hips shifted together and their moans merged together as their hearts beat against each other, trying to beat together but for the rib cages and skin in the way. He spoke to her as he moved, but even as the words left his mouth he did not know what he said; profound truths or sweet nothings, perhaps here it was all the same.

Her moans turned to shouts and screams as she came, the clamping of her muscles pushing him over the edge a moment later. The space behind his eyelids turned for a moment as white as the space around them and then he realised the sweet nothings had morphed into her name; he was saying it over and over, “Your name is Audrey Parker, your name is Audrey Parker.”

Suddenly everything made sense, and he knew why he was here. He moved his head back far enough to look her properly in the eye, trying to control his breathing enough to speak clearly. “Lexie,” he said to her, making sure he had her attention, “your name is Audrey Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how can this possibly be canon-compliant, you ask? Well, while we know that time works differently in the barn, Audrey and Duke were both in there for a while. And we don’t necessarily know what all of that time was like for them. We do know however that the barn has the potential to affect memory, and perception.  
> So, they could have spent time in their together, and whether Audrey was Audrey or Lexie or some combination of the two, I think she’s still going to be interested in Duke. And I don’t think Duke is as put off by Lexie as Nathan turns out to be.  
> So maybe the barn, confused as it is by the presence of an extra person and a wounded controller, throws the two of them together with damaged memories about who they are and why they’re there. And it feels like a dream, and so they go with it.  
> And it’s a brief moment in time, before Duke gets spit out and Audrey definitely becomes Lexie and goes to work in the bar. And neither of them consciously remembers it, but it’s the first chink in the Lexie persona that let’s Audrey push her way back out. And maybe later on it helps Duke realise that Lexie is really Audrey even though she tries to hide it. Maybe it’s the reason Audrey’s persona remains. Maybe, unremembered though it is, it’s the only reason they get Audrey back at all.


End file.
